


Expensive Toys

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King began to smile after he remembered his mother buying a very expensive stuffed alligator years ago.





	Expensive Toys

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King began to smile after he remembered his mother buying a very expensive stuffed alligator years ago. He glanced at the toy in his arms. He continued to smile. His eyes were wide after he dropped the toy near pet alligators. One alligator cuddled it. It snarled repeatedly. 

 

THE END


End file.
